Artemis Donut
hey hey, hey hey, it's Artemis! I'm a wiki user who's striving to be more active. I don't have an EAHsona yet but keep an eye out! About my name is Art and wen its nite, or wen evrione is sleping tite, and wiki users haf gon to bed - i stay up late. but onli in my tymzon. Heyyyy, I'm Artemis (or JK, use them interchangably)! I joined this wiki on June 5, 2015 and I've been just doing things(?) ever since! Overall, I'm kind of awkward? Like, as you're reading this I'm still struggling to describe myself. I'm indecisive, bad at keeping a conversation when I don't know when to join, and get nervous based on other people's reactions. I also try to read people but can't trust myself and generally just want to make a good impression without becoming overbearing. However, when we share common interests and discuss just about anything, I'll probably talk your ear off! Even though I say that I like being creative and thinking up new ideas, new characters, new universes, I tend to be a perfectionist, which really impacts my work. Oftentimes, I'm so focused on trying to make my work the best that I don't want to work on it, or write it, or even just start the project anymore. This probably also plays in how I talk to people, since I'm so focused on trying to have a good conversation that I don't know how to start. But I'm also kind of chatty once I start talking, and a bit childish, in the way that I get easily excited whenever I see something cool. Looking at other's artworks, reading and writing, wonderfully composed music, anything that appeals to me just lights up my heart and catapults it upward. Even a simple thing like pretty lighting or fluffy fabrics helps make my day a little bit better! The best thing about this feeling is that I get more and more inspired to work on my own things, which is great because I severely lack motivation most of the time. Appearance all you need to know i could easily score the role of erik on broadway with flying colors *poto overture* horribulis personis, also known by the colloquial term Artemis can definitely not be identified by their wardrobe, which consists of beautiful camouflage in the form of various exquisite shades of black that are all definitely unique and contrasting in regards to each other. Despite enjoying fashion, they think it is a good idea to wear bright orange in copious amounts. In addition, they enjoy eating unhealthily in the form of junk food and large amounts of peaches, so you could find them in the cereal aisle at the supermarket. oh wait, going outside to anywhere makes them scared but they're not sure why so try looking in that hellhole they call a room. Interests torturing myself by not doing things that I should ;u; Sandbox Just some things to play around with! *Ilandere Adoette White- Nicknamed Dery. Younger twin, likes pastel pink aesthetic things. Just so-so at academics but spends time making friends and helping out others. Childish sometimes. Merana's roommate. super sweet, cute, a lot of people have slight crushes on her and heavily Royal. No qualms with her destiny, has offered it subtly to (down below) many times but always shot down because it's patronizing. 3rd year. has a lot of love to give, likes cute things so likes cute people. *Name in Progress White- Older twin to above. dresses regally, kind of resentful. Foil to Merana. Basically the only reason she's here is because her family pulled strings and she knows that and she hates it. In the villain sphere even though her destiny is not villainous. Purposely never goes to class but grades are kept up from a mixture of her own natural intelligence and parents pulling strings again. Acts out and doesn't get in trouble. At one point her parents give up and she gets expelled. Weird because she hates her destiny (since it's not really hers) and still identifies as heavily Royal. She did not get the destiny because she didn't fit the standards of deer princesses and being part of the White family. And so changed her look and behavior to fit the traditional princess but it was sorta late. 3rd year *Eglantine Charming- a fake charming. eglantine sounds like an adjective but it's actually the plant sweetbrier. uhhh angst and also other E charming kids. eggplantine. *Egregious Charming- egregious now means outstandingly bad but used to mean outstandingly good so?? poor kid *Other Es- Essential, Encouraging, Entrepreneurial, Energetic, Endearing, Enigmatic, Esteemed, Enthusiastic, Entertaining, Enthralling, Epicurean, etc. so many E kids *The V Charmings- Victorious, Venerable, Vivacious, Vigorous, Virtuous. Venny and Virch are twins?? *The Y charmings??- Youthful? *The Z charmings- Zealous, Zen, Zesty(???), To Do List *not suck at things haha Trivia *vaguely terrible at Mandarin and feels really bad about it *Please refer to me with she/her or they/them pronouns! :D Thank you very much! *This is the only page I'm happy with Quotes Notes The Amazing Talking Bread Boy is coming soon! Gallery Stuff I Drew For Myself Artemis Phoenix.jpeg|Took me a couple days but ayyyyy, looks cool, right?~ Gothic librarian.jpg|the gothic librarian is the best librarian Pastel goth chameleon.JPG|a precursor chameleon? Dami chibi.png|wake me up (wake me up inside) Leda bust chibi.png|mmmm perfect coloring Art For Other People MinLDbyJK.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Legacy Day Artwork FayLDbyJK.jpg|Fay Fairer's Legacy Day Artwork LucyBasicbyJK.jpg|Lucy Twinkler's Basic Artwork StarHTPbyJK.JPG|Star Thalergeld's Hat-tasting Tea Party Artwork SheepyGirlandCelesteDesign.JPG|Design of Una and Celeste for Bessie PatreeceandParmidaDesign.JPG|For Bessie's contest, Patreece and Parmida Marcelle Design.JPG|Design for Marcelle Hare for Bel Atra Design.jpg|Design of Atra for Nyx's contest~ Tulip Design.jpg|Tulip's design also for Nyx's contest~ Val Design.jpeg|Another design for Nyx, this one being Val Quinn Digital Art.png|Quinn's digital art, sketch courtesy of Jade. Will add a new version without the deformed fingers. *wiggle wiggle* Relevant Somehow IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? Flying Mint Bunny Plush.jpeg|ALL SHALL HAIL THE FLYING MINT BUNNY~ What.JPG|masterpiece Real Life Artemis.jpg|so beautiful Category:Driver